


This Didn't Go as Planned

by reddeserts



Series: 2019 Iron Man Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Of Vines, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen, Meme Lord Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Forgot About His Birthday, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Swearing, Tony Stark Owns Area 51, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Vines, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeserts/pseuds/reddeserts
Summary: “Wait what day is it?”“July 26th” he said standing up straight and tossing the wrench onto the table nearby. “And in case you don't remember your birthday is on Decembrurary 14th” he joked and he walked over the tool table and looked through them to find the tool he was looking for.“That doesn't sound right.” Peter replied and pushed his chair away from the desk, since it was on wheels he rolled over to the car and was looking at it. “I'm pretty sure its in August.”“Yes it is,” Tony fondly rolled his eyes. “And I asked what you’re gonna do on your birthday, I was thinking I could throw you a big party. You know the usual, get you a dirt flavored cake, rent a few alpacas, dump a bucket of frogs on you and hope you don't swallow any.”“Sounds like fun Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled back at him.





	This Didn't Go as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for my "This didnt go as planned" square on my Iron Man Bingo 2019 card and this is originally posted on my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/), enjoy!

**2 weeks ago**

“So kid, your birthday is coming up.” Tony said casually picking up a socket wrench and flipping it in his hand before going back to messing around with the inside of a car. “Got any ideas for it?”

“Not really, probably gonna stay home with May or go to Ned’s house.” Peter replied scribbling down an answer for an equation on his homework. “What about you.” he said without thinking and Tony just laughed at him. “I mean no, um I didn’t mean to say that.” Peter grimaced. “Force of habit.”

“So was your answer legitimate or was it just a force of habit as well?” he asked Peter still smiling from Peter’s mess up and the kid was still blushing and bent over his homework.

“Yes?” the boy looked at Tony who was still bent halfway into the car fixing the transmission and taking out the car battery. “Wait what day is it?”

“July 26th” he said standing up straight and tossing the wrench onto the table nearby. “And in case you don’t remember your birthday is on Decembrurary 14th” he joked and he walked over the tool table and looked through them to find the tool he was looking for.

“That doesn’t sound right.” Peter replied and pushed his chair away from the desk, since it was on wheels he rolled over to the car and was looking at it. “I’m pretty sure its in August.”

“Yes it is,” Tony fondly rolled his eyes. “And I asked what you’re gonna do on your birthday, I was thinking I could throw you a big party. You know the usual, get you a dirt flavored cake, rent a few alpacas, dump a bucket of frogs on you and hope you don’t swallow any.”

“Sounds like fun Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled back at him.

**1 week ago**

“Okay Fri, the kid knows to be here for his small party, but what should I get him?” he addressed his AI hoping she would give him a helpful response. “Or should I just throw a bunch of cash on him so he can choose a gift himself? That usually seems to do the trick.”

Tony was searching statistics on what teenagers like to possibly help him choose a gift for Peter. He honestly doesn’t want to mess this up because the kid deserves the entire world and this would be the first birthday of hopefully many more he would get to spend with him.

“If I may sir, but Peter seems to really be into memes and up to date trends.” Friday suggested. “There are a few that were and are trending today that he may like.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Tony asked now interested to see what a meme is.

“A current trend seems to have a shirt that says “Creeper, aw man.” That he may like that has been trending with a music video sir.”

“I don’t say this often but I am really confused.” he blinked up at the ceiling and dragged a hand down his face in frustration.”

“There is also a very popular meme to storm Area 51. However I believe it to be a bluff and that you will be able to handle that when the problem comes.” and that got Tony’s attention really fast.

“Has the kid been participating in this meme?” Tony asked and when Friday replied with a ‘yes’ then he decided he should probably keep an eye on the trends Peter follows.

**Now**

“It’s been like two hours, where is the kid Fri?” Tony asked, pacing around the main room. There was a Spider-Man cake and a few gifts left around from Pepper and Rhodey and a small banner that said “Happy Birthday Peter!” and the usual decorations.

“I could attempt to contact Mrs. Parker if you would like?” Friday answered and Tony waved her off.

Peter was supposed to be here, he specifically arranged a lab day on his birthday, and told Peter he would get him a cake and invite some people. Peter said he would be there on his birthday, and Tony assumed that Peter would of course remember that. However, here was Tony shaking his head and taking out his phone.

He found the kid’s contact and clicked on it and waited for the line to connect.

_buzz_

_buzz_

_buzz_

_buzz_

_“Hey Mr. Stark, what’s poppin’?”_ Peter’s voice filled through the phone.

“First off, please don’t say that again.” Tony shook his head and sat down at the table where the cake was sitting. “Secondly, where are you right now?”

_“Oh, i'm in Wakanda!”_ Peter said cheerfully and Tony’s jaw dropped. _“I got in touch with Shuri,”_

“Shit.” Tony quietly muttered.

_“And I went over to visit for a week!”_ Peter finished._ “We started working on this really cool thing tha- aw fuck, I cant believe you’ve done this.”_ he said halfway through the sentence before he was cut off with a rather loud ‘_whack_’.

_“You can’t tell people what we are working on idiot!”_ ah yes, that was Shuri, with her young voice and thick accent.

“Peter did you just curse?” Tony asked incredulously bringing the subject back to whatever Peter just said in a horrible British accent.

_“Sorry Mr. Stark, I had to do it for the vine.”_ he replied sheepishly and he could hear Shuri laughing in the background.

“Anyways, do you know what today is?” the older man asked the boy.

_“August 7th? I have only counted six days since I have been here.”_

“August 10th actually. Ring any bells? How long have you been awake?” he questioned the young boy.

_“I have went to bed six times?”_ Peter said through the phone, Tony could tell he went back to working on whatever he was doing before he answered the phone. _“Wait, did you say the 10th?”_

“Yup.”

_“Oh, shit! Mr. Stark i'm so sorry! I lost track of time and then we found a breakthrough in the technology and I forgot about my birthday and the days-”_

_“You forgot your birthday?” _Shuri’s voice came back and she started laughing loudly in the background._“That is awesome!”_

_“Well, I just realized that my birthday is the same day I was born…”_ Peter started in a weird voice before Shuri yelled in and finished the vine

_“Life is crazy!”_ and the two were back to laughing with Tony still listening to the conversation.

“I mean, it’s still your birthday if you manage to make it back in time”

_“Oh right, sorry Mr. Stark! I’ll figure something out, I promise!”_

“Alright kid, see you soon.” Tony said before he clicked the end call button and started laughing at the kid and his antics. “This didn’t go as planned.” he said to himself before he went down to the lab to mess around.

**The Next Day**

“Sir, Peter has arrived and is approaching your lab.”

“Kay, just let him in.” he told his AI, and a few seconds later the lab doors were being opened and Peter was slowly walking in.

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” the boy said, fiddling with his jacket sleeves walking closer to Tony’s desk. “How’s it going?”

“Come on kid,” Tony just laughed and stood up to walk over to Peter’s side. He pulled places his arm over his shoulders and began to guide them to the main room upstairs. The walk was short and the elevator was quick and then another turn around a corner and Peter’s birthday setup came into view. “Happy belated birthday I guess.”

“You didn’t have to do this Mr Stark.” Peter said with a smile on his face. “Wow, look at that, a Spider-Man cake.” he laughed.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Besides kid, you deserve it. Happy, Pepper, Rhodey and even Nat left a few gifts on the table for you whenever you are ready to open them and then I thought we could go do something fun.

Peter just smiled as he looked at the big banner, rather large cake, pile of gifts and red and blue streamers and he wanted to cry. Of course he always had very nice birthdays with May, but this meant a lot because it was Tony and the fact that a man as busy as him remembered.

“Thank you Mr. Stark. This means a lot to me, really.” Peter said as he gave Tony a long hug.

Tony smiled and replied something to Peter as he ruffled the boys hair and he also pulled out a letter envelope and held it out for Peter.

“The others are on their way, they should be here in a few minutes to have cake and celebrate since they couldn’t do that yesterday.” Tony started and Peter ducked his head with an embarrassed blush. “But for now, why don’t you open up the card and see what I got you?” he suggested. Peter just looked at the envelope and smiled.

“Wow, you really didn’t have to get me anything, the cake and decorations and the fact you remembered my birthday is enough Mr. Stark.” Peter told Tony as he started to carefully open the envelope with an appreciative smile on his face.

“Nonsense, you deserve the world kid.” he ruffled Peter’s hair again. “Now I really struggled with what to get you but the little stunt that delayed plans yesterday gave me some time to think and…” Tony watched Peter’s face looking for a reaction. “Something wrong?”

“Holy shit.” was all Peter said, reading the papers that were inside the envelope. “What the- Ned’s not gonna believe this.”

“So is it good?” Tony asked, his brain processing a hundred thought a second on whether he liked it or not.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter hesitantly said.

“Yes Mr. Parker.”

“Did you actually give me joint ownership of Area 51?” he asked staring at Tony.

“Um yes.”

“Holy shit, this is the best day of my life wow thank you so much Mr. Stark, this is awesome because now I don’t have to wait until September to storm it and I can basically go there without being shot and oh my god, Ned’s not gonna believe this- wait.” Peter stopped his rambling. “How did you do this?”

“Peter, you do know that I own Area 51, right?”

“Not anymore!” Peter said laughing and running off with the paper to go get his phone from his backpack that sits in the lab.

“That, definitely didn’t go to plan.” Tony said with a laugh, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so i love the idea that tony gives peter area 51 am i ashamed? no. 
> 
> my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/), for marvel shitposts and shtuff, also i recently renamed my tumblr from "elevators--not--worthy" to "tipsytonys" :)


End file.
